


It All Comes Down to You

by jule1122



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jule1122/pseuds/jule1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2011 QAF Gift Exchange for the request: Drew/Emmett romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Comes Down to You

The flowers arrived on a Tuesday. The bouquet was huge, thick stalked flowers bloomed in bright yellows, oranges and reds. Day lilies, Emmett thought. He knew the name and meaning of almost every flower, he’d taught himself so he could be sure the centerpieces for his events were perfect, but he shut that part of his brain down, and just admired their beauty and scent.

_Thinking of you_. That was all the card said. Emmett thought it was terribly romantic and full of promise. He kept it in his pocket and ran his fingers over the embossed logo when he announced at lunch, “I have a secret admirer.”

“Don’t they call them stalkers these days?” Ted asked while cutting his grilled cheese into perfect squares.

Emmett gasped, he hadn’t thought about stalkers. “Oh my God, just like Halle Berry and Richard Gere. I did have quite a following during my television days.”

“More likely a loser from Singles Night at the GLC,” Brian snorted.

“Brian, I cater those events as a service to the community. I am not a participant!” Emmett protested.

“Whatever you say, Honeycutt.” Brian’s voice dripped with sarcasm.

“So back to this secret admirer stalker, what happened, Emmett?” Michael tried to force the conversation back on track.

“I received a lovely bouquet of flowers this morning from an unnamed source.” Saying it out loud made it seem much more romantic than frightening. “I doubt a stalker would have such good taste.” 

“What did the card say?” Michael asked.

“Thinking of you,” Emmett replied with a sigh.

“Definitely a stalker,” Ted said with confidence.

Brian shook his head. “Sounds like a pathetic loser to me.”

“You’re both just jealous.”

“Just be carful,” Ted warned.

“Yes, Mom.” Emmett patted Ted’s hand, but couldn’t resist rolling his eyes.

 

On Thursday, Emmett received a large box of gourmet chocolates. Maple vanilla cream, and they were melt-in-your-mouth perfection. Something about the flavor seemed familiar, but Emmett couldn’t quite place it. 

The card was again unsigned and read, _You are always in my thoughts._

Emmett was starting to wonder if Ted wasn’t right about the stalker. One unsigned gift was sweet; two was starting to verge on creepy. But when the first candy didn’t kill him, he decided to have another and worry about who sent them another day.

 

Drew waited nervously outside the door.

“Whatever you’re selling, I’m interested,” Debbie declared as she swung the door open. Her smile faltered when she saw who it was. “Emmett doesn’t live here anymore.”

“I know. I just wanted to ask you a question.” Drew started to say more, but Carl came up behind Debbie.

“Who is it, Sweetheart?” he asked, looking over her shoulder.

“The Ghost of Christmas Past,” Debbie said sourly.

“Hey, Drew! Long time no see. Come on in.” Carl pushed Debbie out of the way and guided Drew to the couch.

“Nice to see you again, Carl. I wanted to speak to you and Debbie about getting your permission to court Emmett.”

Debbie’s expression immediately went from annoyance to concern. “Here, honey, you sit down. Carl, get him a glass of water.” Debbie pushed him onto the couch and snapped her fingers at Carl. “I’ve been reading about this post concussion thing. Did you wake up and think it was 1811 today?”

“No, Debbie, I know what year it is.”

“Then what the fuck is wrong with you? Is this some kind of joke? Because I don’t find a single thing about it funny.”

“No, Ma’am. It’s not a joke. I want a relationship with Emmett, and I want to do it right this time. Since you are the closest thing he has to parents, I thought I should let you know.”

“Oh, well, that’s alright I guess. You’ve could have just said that instead of talking about courting like I didn’t know, and hear, what you boys got up to before. Courting,” Debbie laughed. “Sounds a bit creepy if you ask me.”

Carl sat next to Drew and clapped him on the shoulder. “Drew, I’ve always liked you. You were a good football player and a good man. I trust you to be good to Emmett. But if you hurt him, remember I’ve been a police officer for longer than you’ve been alive. I’ve learned a lot about killing people and even more about how to hide the bodies.”

“Yes, Sir.” Drew tried not to look directly at Carl and made a hasty retreat.

 

Emmet would like to say he wasn’t surprised to see Drew waiting by his car when he left work or that he didn’t let out a very high pitched squeal when he stepped out of the shadows, but Emmett had promised to stop lying about anything other than his weight or age.

“Drew!” Emmett tried to smile as he caught his breath. He unclenched his hand from his chest and smoothed his hair. “We have to stop meeting like this. Seriously,” he continued when Drew just smiled. “I’d rather not go prematurely grey because of your slightly stalkerish tendencies. You could have at least sent me a Facebook message if you didn’t want to call.”

“Sorry, Emmett, but I wanted to surprise you. I guess I could have signed the cards so you’d know to expect me.” Drew managed to look both sheepish and adorable.

“So that was you! I told Ted it wasn’t a stalker. At least not a dangerous one. So to what do I owe the pleasure?” Emmett smiled and looked at Drew through his lashes. He swore Drew blushed.

“Well, I’m back in town, and I was hoping we could spend some time together, get reacquainted. Oh, and I brought you this.”

Emmett took what he thought was a cup of coffee, but turned out to be hot chocolate with the prefect amount of cream. “That would be lovely.”

 

Their first date was at one of the classier night clubs along Liberty Avenue. Emmett dressed for the occasion in a perfectly tailored black suit and a deep violet shirt, tie, and handkerchief. He accessorized with a hint of eyeliner that Drew couldn’t stop staring at. Emmett didn’t mind as it gave him plenty of time to check out Drew’s ass and the breadth of his shoulders once he took his jacket off. He must still spend a lot of time at the gym.

The theme of the night was Siren Songs. Drag queens dressed in ball gowns sang slow, sad songs under a spotlight. Tuxedo clad waiters brought around trays with martinis and sidecars. Emmett couldn’t help getting into the spirit of the evening, batting his eyelashes and flirting outrageously. 

“It’s not quite the same without the glow of cigarettes lighting up the dark corners of the room,” Emmett commented at one point.

“True, and while I can see you pulling out a monogrammed cigarette case, health code doesn’t allow for that much authenticity.”

“But wouldn’t you love to give me a light?” Emmett pouted.

Drew laughed, “Emmett, you’re all the light we need.”

A jazz band came on during intermission, and Drew led Emmett out to the dance floor. They’d never danced together like this before, all their attention focused on each other. The darkness of the club heightened the feeling of intimacy, and Emmett felt like they were alone in the room.

By the end of the third song, Emmett’s heart was racing and his palms were starting to sweat. He excused himself to go to the restroom where he slashed water on his face. “It’s just Drew,” he reminded himself. But he took his time going back out.

Drew was waiting at their table, standing when Emmett arrived. “Everything alright?”

“Just fine,” Emmett smiled and touched his own cheek. “Just needed to fix my face.”

Drew leaned forward and kissed his cheek. “You look perfect to me.”

The rest of the evening passed in a blur of laughter and dancing. Emmett couldn’t believe how much fun they had or how quickly it seemed to end. “Would you like to come in?” he asked when Drew walked him to his door.

“Not tonight,” Drew shook his head and kissed Emmett’s cheek.

“Are you sure?” Emmett grabbed Drew by the labels of his jacket and pulled him into a deep kiss. Drew’s mouth opened easily to him, and Emmett thrust his tongue inside, chasing traces of gin and vodka. His hands moved down to Drew’s ass, and he pressed their hips together, groaning when Drew thrust back against him. “Let me find my keys,” he panted.

But Drew pulled back. “Not tonight,” he repeated. “Thank you for coming with me, Emmett. I had a wonderful time.”

He was gone before Emmett could do more than whisper “me too” at his retreating back.

 

Two nights later, Drew was waiting when Emmett walked out the back door of GLC. “Thank you for calling this time. My heart can’t take too many more surprises,” Emmett teased.

“Well, when you said you were planning on walking home, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to see you again and make sure you get home safely.”

“Don’t be silly Drew; I walk home from here every month. It’s perfectly safe.” But he tucked his arm gratefully against Drew’s, and for once didn’t hold his breath when he crossed by the alley where Darren had been attacked.

“You can never be too careful. I’d be happy to walk with you any time.”

“Why thank you.”

They took their time walking to Emmett’s house. Both of them stopping occasionally to talk with people they passed. A few fans recognized Drew and wanted to complain about the Ironmen’s current quarterback. Emmett half-listened and realized he’d never really asked Drew why he was back in Pittsburgh.

“They asked me if I’d be interested in doing commentary for the Ironmen’s radio network. It was a chance to be part of a team again, and I took it. I may not be playing, but football is still in my blood.” Drew answered once they were walking down the quieter residential streets.

“Do you regret it?” Emmett asked, hoping he knew the answer, but wanting to be sure.

“Coming out? No. Do I wish it had been easier, some TV movie where everyone miraculously accepted me? Yeah, that would have been nice, but I’m not sorry. I’d have been done playing by now anyway, but I’m always going to be gay.”

“I’m glad,” Emmett said, feeling a weight lift. “I sometimes wondered if I pushed you too hard.”

“No, Emmett. I think you just knew better than I did what I needed.”

“If only I was as good at figuring out my own life.” Emmett’s laugh was only a little bitter. “How about a drink?” he asked, realizing they’d reached his door.

“Thanks, but I’ve got an early morning video session on the next opponent so I should get home. I meant what I said about not walking alone. Call me anytime.” Drew kissed Emmett briefly on the lips before leaving.

 

If Debbie was surprised to find Drew on her doorstep again, she didn’t show it. She just invited him in and made him a sandwich. “So what can I do for you?” she asked once he’d eaten.

“I need your advice.”

“If you came here to ask me for Emmett’s hand in marriage, we’re going to have to talk about head injuries again.”

Drew blushed. “We’re not there yet. I don’t know where we are. That’s the problem. Has Emmett said anything to you about me?”

“What is this, seventh grade? Should I pass him a note in algebra class?” Debbie rolled her eyes. “Now stop beating around the bush and tell me what’s wrong.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong. We’ve gone out; dancing, movies, dinner, and it’s been great, but I don’t feel like we’re getting anywhere. I don’t know what Emmett wants.” Drew buried his face in his hands.

“Have you tried asking him, or telling him what you want?” Debbie sighed loudly when Drew shook his head. “Of course not. Why is it men, even gay men, are so incapable of talking about their feelings? So how is the sex?”

“We’re not. . . I mean we haven’t,” Drew stuttered.

“Oh for Christ’s sake! Sex is how you boys communicate best. If you aren’t talking to him, and you aren’t fucking him, how do you expect Emmett to know what you want? That wasn’t a rhetorical question so feel free to answer at any time,” Debbie added when Drew remained silent.

“It’s just he always has. Things were always easy between us, well not really easy. But Emmett knew what I felt better than I ever did. I thought when I came back. . .” Drew started pacing.

“What? You could pick up where you left off without saying anything. Oh honey, you are so clueless. When you first met Emmett, you didn’t keep your guard up around him because he wasn’t a threat. You were a famous football player, and he was just the caterer you fucked.”

Drew winced, but didn’t say anything.

“The second time, well Emmett’s not some closested gay man whisperer. You were giving off signals any one in the gay community could read; you were the only one who didn’t realize it. That’s why you made such a good target. Emmett just cared enough about you to explain it to you instead of taking advantage of you. So if you thought you could come back here and get your happy ending without doing any work, you were wrong.” 

“I’ve been trying to show him,” Drew protested.

“It’s not that simple. See while you were gone, things changed. Michael and Ben, well they’ve been settled for a long time. But Ted and Blake got married last year. And Brian and Justin might still live in different states, but Brian no longer fucks the first ten guys he sees if someone asks him how his boyfriend or partner is. Emmett’s been watching all his friends find love, but it always seems to miss him. He’s lonely, Drew. And I know lonely. What happens is you get so used to being lonely that when your chance does come along you’re too scared or too stupid to recognize it. You can’t be subtle if you want Emmett know what he means to you.” 

“So what do I do?”

“My advice, dust off your jock strap collection and figure out which one you left your balls in. Because this time it’s not your body or your career or your reputation you’re putting on the line - it’s your heart.”

Drew met Debbie’s eyes, “Yes, Ma’am.” 

“That’s more like it.” Debbie kissed him on the cheek and guided him out the door. “Now go get your man. And next time, bring a damn joint!”

 

Drew drove straight to Emmett’s, afraid he’d lose his nerve if he took the time to really think about anything Debbie had said. He knocked loudly then shifted impatiently from foot to foot while waiting for Emmett to open the door.

“Drew!” Emmett stood before him in flannel pajamas, face covered in some kind of green mask. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Without waiting for an invitation, Drew stepped inside and kissed Emmett, stroking his face. He pulled back when he realized something was sticking to his fingers.

“Well, hello to you too,” Emmett muttered before gesturing to his face. I’m just going to go wash this off, and you might want to wash your hands while you’re waiting.”

Once Emmett disappeared down a hallway, Drew realized his hands were streaked green from Emmett’s mask. He laughed at himself then made his way to the kitchen. By the time Emmet came back, face freshly scrubbed, Drew had tea waiting for both of them.

“Thank you.” Emmett sat on the opposite end of the couch, tucking his feet under him and sipping his tea. “I wasn’t expecting company so I was having a spa night.”

Drew shook his head. He didn’t need an explanation. “Emmett, what do you think we’re doing together, you and I”?

“I hadn’t really thought about it.” Emmett took a long drink from his mug.

Drew recognized the deflection, but didn’t say anything. This wasn’t about forcing Emmett to bare his soul, but about finding the courage to admit his own feelings. “Well, I have, and I know what I want to be doing. I guess I just hoped you’d figure it out on your own.”

Taking a deep breath, Drew forced himself to continue. “You were right before about us needing time apart. I guess I did have oats to sow, and I needed to figure out what it was like to be gay without being afraid. But once things settled down, and the sex was just sex, and I understood what freedom felt like, I realized through all of it, I’d never stopped thinking about you.”

“Oh, Drew,” Emmett started to move toward him, but Drew stopped him.

“Let me finish, or I never will.” Once Emmett nodded, Drew continued. “I thought about calling you right then, but I still had some things to figure out. I never thought about having a future with a man before. It took me a while to realize all the things I promised Sierra were lies, not because I was gay, but because I didn’t love her. I still want to share my life with someone. I still want a home and someone to come home to, to share secrets with and hold tight at night. Maybe even to have a family with. I just want that someone to be you.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Emmett blinked back tears.

“I thought if I sent you the flowers and the chocolates, if I took you on romantic dates and tried to take things slow, it would be like those movies you love to watch. I wanted to sweep you off your feet and make you feel special and loved. I wanted to show you Emmett, because everything between us has always been about me. I always wanted something from you in the past, but now, I just want you.”

Before Drew could say any more, Emmett was in his lap, kissing his face and his neck, holding him tight.

“Oh you silly, silly man,” Emmett whispered against his ear. “All you ever had to do was ask.”

“Are you sure?” Drew cupped Emmett’s face and kissed him before pulling back to look into his eyes. “After everything I’ve put you through, are you sure this is what you want?”

Drew didn’t need an answer. Seeing the love and trust in Emmett’s eyes awed him. But he couldn’t help but laugh with joy when Emmett winked at him. “You know what they say - the third times the charm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to philflam for the beta work


End file.
